


trick or treat

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and references to naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Sometimes, Kihyun thinks that spiting Minhyuk might end up in something bad, but when he gets a date out of going to a Halloween party that Minhyuk told him that he was too chicken shit to go to, he has to admit that he doesn’t think it’s all that bad.





	trick or treat

The last thing that Yoo Kihyun expected, when his (arguable) best friend told him that he didn’t have the guts to go to the Halloween party that was being held down the street, was that he would end up needing to be in some sort of promiscuous scene with the _last person on Earth_ that he ever thought he’d be up-and-personal with—Shin Hoseok. There wasn’t really anything wrong with Hoseok (not really), but he was definitely not someone Kihyun would think he’d be staring at from barely five inches away, the only thing separating them being a flimsy biscuit stick of Pocky. It was green tea flavoured and Kihyun isn’t the biggest fan of it, but Minhyuk told him he’d be too chicken to go through with the dare, he had to prove him wrong.

There was something wrong with having such a competitive personality, fueled entirely by spite and the need to _prove Minhyuk wrong_ , but if he recollected every moment leading up to this: _everything was Lee Minhyuk’s fault._

When Minhyuk told him that he didn’t have the guts to go to the party, Kihyun knew that he was just doing it to bait him—but, despite, _he couldn’t let Minhyuk prove himself right._ (“You’re not even going to go to the party,” Minhyuk drawled, rolling his eyes, as he laid on the edge of Kihyun’s bed—completely unwelcomed. “You never go to any parties and it’s a Halloween party—if you went, you’d just be something lame like a cat.”)

So, with the intense need to prove the older man _wrong_ , Kihyun spent every waking moment outside of doing his homework and going to class trying to figure out a costume that wouldn’t be _lame_ and half-assed. Everything seemed to work out in his favour, because the look of pure (obviously impressed) surprise on Minhyuk’s face when he left his bedroom—with a flaming red ring of eyeshadow around his eyes and an exquisite red cloak around his shoulders, complete with a headband with the Leaf Village insignia on it—was _definitely_ worth the effort.

But, he wasn’t quite sure of being fueled by spite against Minhyuk was a gift, or something that was simply framing him into doing _terrible_ things that he knew he would later regret.

He didn’t regret anything about dressing up, though, because the impressed look on his friends’ faces when he walked into the house fed his ego. As one of the only people in the room who was absent from most campus parties, because he much preferred sitting in his room with his beloved textbook, it always surprised his friends when he actually showed up to a place with alcohol and a promise to get absolutely _trashed._

He wasn’t _absolutely trashed_ when Hyunwoo, the party’s host, pulled out a box of Pocky alongside an entire bucket of candy. It seemed that everyone got the memo when he placed the box onto the counter, because everyone suddenly dispersed from the dancefloor and stuck themselves to a partner. Kihyun had awkwardly returned to Minhyuk’s side, but the older man had his arm linked with a cute blue-haired boy, whom Kihyun recognized from his chemistry lecture.

“What’s happening?” Kihyun had asked him, curiously. Minhyuk grinned, gesturing to the props in front of them.

“We’re playing a game,” Minhyuk answered, “You have to find a partner.”

Surveying the room, Kihyun locked eyes with Hoseok, who was sitting across the room at one of the bar stools, looking bored out of his mind (from the rumours he’d heard, it was apparent that Hoseok was only at the party because Hyunwoo was his roommate, and if they were going to be throwing a party in the house, then Hoseok had nowhere else to go). He glanced back to Minhyuk.

“What if I don’t want to play?” he asked, warily. Minhyuk smirked at him.

“Chicken shit,” he replied. Kihyun grit his teeth, making a face and quickly stalked over to where Hoseok was sitting. The older man looked at him curiously, but then moved to make room for him at the counter.

Hoseok looked different from the last time Kihyun saw him. About a week and a half ago, Hoseok was blond and wore green contacts—they’d run into one another on campus, but never actually spoke. Now, Hoseok’s hair was dark with subtle blue streaks in it; it seemed he wasn’t wearing contacts anymore, as well. Hoseok was attractive, but he was far from what Kihyun thought of his own ideal type.

The thing with Shin Hoseok was that Kihyun was pretty damn sure he’d never seen the older man in any state of being sober, aside from this moment. And it wasn’t that Hoseok was always drunk, but even when Kihyun saw him on campus at the odd hour of the day, the older man’s eyes would be red—something resembling proof that he’d probably just smoked a joint and a half. Kihyun wouldn’t be surprised if he really did.

In the same way that Hoseok would probably much rather be outside smoking a joint or three, Kihyun would much rather be in his bedroom studying for his next midterm exam.

“Picking me?” Hoseok asked, arching an eyebrow and snapping Kihyun out of his little trance.

“You’re the only one left,” Kihyun replied, quietly. Hoseok chuckled.

“I don’t want to do this, just as much as you,” he told him.

“What are we even doing?”

Hoseok shrugged, gesturing to where Hyunwoo was handing a pair one of the biscuit sticks. Kihyun gaped in horror as they placed either end into their mouths and proceeded to bite down each end to a short distance. The first couple broke their biscuit halfway through and the crowd around them booed.

“We win that box of candy, if we can get the shortest length,” he told him, waving an absent hand. “I’ve never seen anyone get closer than two centimetres in this house, though. But, it’s harder than it looks—it’s almost like going to kiss a stranger. That’s why everyone flocked to find people that they have crushes on or some shit.”

Kihyun stared as another pair went to bite down on a different stick—this time, they make it an inch further than the first couple and Kihyun held his breath.

“I’m doing that?” he asked, “With you?”

“We can abstain,” Hoseok shrugged. “But, no one will let us live it down. And from the way your friend is looking at us over there,” Hoseok gestured vaguely to Minhyuk—who was staring at them intently (amusement glinting in his eyes in that way that Kihyun hated), “I don’t think you’re going to want to abstain from playing the game. Especially considering how fast you came over here after he called you chicken shit.”

Kihyun gawked at him, “You heard that?”

“Yep,” Hoseok replied, reaching into the bucket of candy that was meant for prizes and plucking out a piece of chocolate. He quickly unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, when everyone else wasn’t paying attention. “He said it pretty loudly, you know?”

And that was how he ended up five inches away from the one man at the party with the _lamest_ cat costume he’d ever seen in his life, heart pounding in his chest as he steeled his nerves and worked towards proving Lee Minhyuk _wrong_.

His competitive nature pushed his forward and he was definitely the last person at the party that anyone thought would win the game. It was only more of a reason for Kihyun to focus on nibbling the biscuit stick and moving closer and closer to Hoseok’s face. It’s cute when his eyes nearly cross as he slowly moved closer to Hoseok. And he doesn’t even care that their lips are just barely brushing as he bit the biscuit down to a barely visible length; doesn’t notice the sound of everyone in the room gasping in surprise.

“Guys,” Hyunwoo’s voice came from behind them. Surprised, they pulled away from one another, Hoseok’s hand quickly catching the tiny cookie piece that fell from their lips. “The point of the game wasn’t to _kiss_.”

Kihyun blinked, almost innocently, “But—we weren’t?”

From the corner of his eye, Kihyun could see Minhyuk’s jaw dropping. Sighing heavily, Hyunwoo pushed the box of candy over to them and pat Hoseok’s head with another suffering sigh.

“No contest,” he remarked. “Hoseok bought all the candy, anyway. I guess it’s fair that he wins.”

“You took my candy?” Hoseok asked, sounding slightly offended. Hyunwoo shrugged.

“You surely weren’t going to eat the whole box,” Hyunwoo told him, furrowing his brows. Hoseok bared his teeth at his roommate, playfully.

“You don’t know me,” he replied.

But, with the candy being given away, the music in the room was turned back up a little louder and everyone returned to their own business, leaving them alone. Kihyun looked over to Hoseok and the empty shot glass sitting beside the older man, finding himself at a loss for words. He felt strange rejoining the dancing people on the makeshift dancefloor, but he also didn’t know what he was supposed to say to Hoseok—not after they were practically kissing.

It felt kind of awkward to try to speak to someone after all of that. He supposed that he could ask how they were going to divide the candy to break the awkward silence, but then, he had to consider where the conversation would go after that. (Probably nowhere.)

It was Hoseok who broke the silence, turning to look at Kihyun.

“So, what are you supposed to be?” Hoseok asked, eyeing the thin whiskers meticulously drawn onto Kihyun’s cheeks, “Some type of cat?”

“I’m not a _cat_. That’s so _lame._ ” he replied, sounding miffed. Hoseok arched an eyebrow, and then Kihyun realized that he was insulting the very costume that Hoseok was in (except, a normal cat would have been a hundred times better than the hobo cat that Hoseok definitely haphazardly threw together at the last minute). Kihyun gestured to the makeup on his face and the headband on his forehead, “Have you never seen _Naruto?_ I’m Sage Mode Naruto!”

Hoseok shook his head, “Nope. Never have.”

Kihyun gawked at him. Hoseok raised his eyebrows before turning to look away from the younger man. And they found themselves sitting without another word for a long moment, listening to the music booming through the speakers. Hoseok looked to be deep in thought and Kihyun felt like if he said anything at all, he’d be disturbing the older man, so he remained silent as he scanned the dancefloor in search for his missing best friend.

In his peripheral, Kihyun could see Hoseok suddenly moving. The dark-haired man reached behind them and picked up one of the lollipops from the box they’d won.

Kihyun wasn’t expecting for Hoseok to turn back to him.

“Trick or treat?” Hoseok asked, amused smirk on his lips as he held the lollipop to Kihyun’s mouth.

The younger man blinked quickly, clearing his throat before managing to utter a response, “I’m sorry?”

“Trick or treat?” Hoseok repeated. “Pick one.”

 _“T-treat?”_ he tried, furrowing his brows. He’d expected for Hoseok to shove the unwrapped lollipop into his mouth, but apparently not. The dark-haired man pulled the stick of candy away from Kihyun’s lips and leaned in, quickly pressing their lips together. Kihyun’s breath immediately caught in the back of his throat, eyes wide.

It was gone as quickly as it came, and then Hoseok popped the lollipop into his mouth with a playful wink.

“Good choice,” he remarked, eyes twinkling.

Kihyun opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, looking comical as he tried to find his words. Hoseok arched an amused smile at him, shoving his hands into his pockets and waiting.

“I—I wanted the lollipop,” Kihyun managed to say. Hoseok pursed his lips, pulling the red lollipop out of his mouth and pressing it back to Kihyun’s lips. The sticky sweetness against his lips has his eyes widening.

 _“Ah,”_ Hoseok told him, and instinctively, Kihyun parted his lips—Hoseok pushed the piece of candy into his mouth. “There you go. Candy’s all yours. But, now that you have that, you should give me something in return.”

Cheeks flushing, the whole situation seemingly overwhelming, Kihyun blinked rapidly. He rolled the lollipop on his tongue, letting the strawberry flavour coat his tongue, _“L-Like what?”_

Hoseok leaned against the counter, pursing his lips, “Your number sounds like a fair deal,” he remarked, moving to look into Kihyun’s eyes. From their close proximity, Kihyun could see the clear brown of Hoseok’s eyes— _he’s pretty_ , Kihyun thought. “If we want to get a little _fairer_ , I think you should go on a date with me, too.”

Blushing, Kihyun cleared his throat, stammering through his sudden flustered state, “I—I don’t think I can go on a date with someone who didn’t know what Naruto was.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes in amusement, fingers reaching to hold onto the lollipop stick, feigning a threatening action to pull it out of the younger man’s mouth again. Kihyun clenched his teeth around the lollipop stick.

“We’re going to watch Naruto,” Kihyun told him, finally deciding to steel his nerves and suck it up. He supposed that going on a date with someone he just kissed wouldn’t be too bad. “For our first date. I can’t let you live under a rock.”

Hoseok smirked in amusement.

“Fair enough,” he said, holding his hand out for Kihyun’s phone. “Phone number, please, cutie.”

Kihyun grinned, handing over his cell phone to the dark-haired man.

And as much as spite shouldn’t fuel everything that Yoo Kihyun did, there were good things came out of it (like, how Hoseok texted him the next week after their date, definitely high off _something_ , while crying about Naruto’s father—and he definitely doesn’t regret the date).

**Author's Note:**

> uh, happy halloween, i kind of just quickly wrote this because i felt like writing something short for halloween! ^^ ehe, thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on twitter @yuseokki, if you wanna.


End file.
